Alone with you in a hotspring
by Inu-sama Fan gurl
Summary: This is a yuri fic with a YP coupling. You have been warned! UPDATED Thanks for the great reveiws!
1. I love you

Alone with you in a hotspring  
  
A/N: This is going to be a one shot fic! If I get good reviews I will continue it!  
  
While in the hot springs on Mt. Gagazet, Yuna, Paine and Rikku all relaxed after the big Fight with Vegnagun. While they were relaxing, their minds wandered. Rikku was worried about Gippal, Yuna was wondering if, or when, she was going to have another concert. Paine's mind wandered to the body of one of her friends. Paine was on one side of Yuna and Rikku was on the other side of Yuna. "Yunie, do you think that the Calm will last now with Vegnagun and Sin gone?" Rikku asked. Yuna giggled, "Yes, Rikku. I do think that the Calm will last this time." Paine smiled as the other two talked. "Rikku!" Brother yelled over the commsphere, "Rikku! I might've found our father!" "Oh really! Hang on Brother I'm coming to the airship so we can find him!" With that Rikku was gone. "Hey girls! We are going to go see if we can find Pop! See you in a couple of hours!" Rikku said over the commsphere. "Bye Rikku." They both said. *This might be the only time I can tell her how I feel about her* they both thought. "Yuna... Yuna I have something that I need to tell you," Paine started. "I, to, have something to tell you as well Paine." Yuna said. "I love you," they both said at the same time. After a few minutes of silence Paine moved closer to Yuna. "Yuna, I... I want to kiss you," Paine said. "I want to love you until the end of time." After that Yuna went over to Paine and kissed her. "Paine," Yuna started, "I have had feelings for you since I first saw you. But I always figured that you wanted Rikku." Paine laughed at this, and Yuna felt let down. Yuna began to cry a little. Paine then hugged Yuna and kissed her on the forehead. "Yuna I have never wanted anyone but you." Yuna then looked up and kissed Paine for a few minutes. When they stopped kissing they were both breathless. Rikku came back from the ship and saw the entire thing. *Buddy and Brother knew that they were going to do this and they didn't tell me! * Rikku thought. Rikku watched as Yuna and Paine kissed and when they stopped Rikku came out from behind the rock. "Hey girls!" The young thief said. Yuna and Paine were both red and sitting on opposite sides of the spring before Rikku said "girls." *Wow they are fast* Rikku thought. *Damn... why is she back so early! I was about to...* just then sexual thoughts came in her head. Paine could only blush. "Hey Rikku. What's wrong?" Yuna asked. "Well Yunie, nothing really. Brother was just getting over excited as usual. They didn't find Pops." Yuna now had a sad look on her face. (A/N ~ Can you guess why!) "Yunie? Why the long face?" Rikku asked. Yuna's reply was "You didn't find Uncle Cid. I'm worried about him."(A/N ~ PERVERTS!) "We will find him one day Yuna," Paine said. 


	2. How we fell in love

Linnafan -bows- thanks for the good words. I am honored to have people like yourself Review my work. I will try to continue writing more on this.. But with college going on now I'm not sure how much i can get done...

SakuraBubbles -bows- Thank you as well... You as a lesbian reveiwer can help me figure some things out. I'm not lesbian, I'm straight. But while i played the game I thought that Paine's feelings towards Yuna grow after every mission.

And to everyone else who gave me a good review:  
-bows- thank you Yuriy, Aqua Phoenix1, Wolf-San, Linus221, Mashimaro-Byul-012, Gothichica, Falchion, Noble Maiden and lastly (just because i'm tired of typing this and i need to work on the story) lynnxlady!!! Thank you all for your great reviews and i will work harder on this chap. to make it better for my reveiwers!

On with the FIC! -yay!! -

Disclaimer Sorry I forgot this in the first chap. ;; But i do not own FFX-2 i own a copy of the game and a PS2.. that's it!

Alone with you in a hotsring Chatper 2

After Rikku came back from the airship and saw what those two had done, her and Yuna had talked for a little while about looking for Cid. -a few hours have passed- Rikku stands up and streches while saying, "Well this has been great! But, we really must be going back to look for Uncle Cid." Yuna and Paine then stand and strech while yawning. "Yes, your right Rikku, we really must go looking for Uncle Cid. Are you coming Paine?" Yuna said as she turned to look at Paine. Paine looked back to Yuna and with a monotone voice says, "Yeah I'm coming. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." With that Yuna and Rikku head back to the airship and leave Paine, as she has asked.

Yuna & Rikku

"So, what did you and Paine do while I was away Yunie?" Rikku asked. Yuna became bright red. Both giggled. Yuna then told Rikku what had went on. "No way! You two are in love with each other?! How, when!?" Rikku wondered with amazement. "Well," Yuna began, "At first it was kind of like a siterly love. I admired her for what she is, and what she could do. I began to developing more feelings for her when she jumped infront of me to protect me from Bahamut. But, when Tidus was taken from me I thought that i could never love anyone again." Rikku was speechless. they continued to walk in silence to the airship. While walking Rikku was thinking. -Why did Paine fall in love with Yunie? I wanted Paine to fall in love with me! Oh well, I must be happy for Yunie and Paine,- Rikku thought. They had finally made it to the airship and Yuna went to change and get some rest. Rikku was waiting for Paine outside the airship.

Paine

Paine is seen talking to herself while walking slowly towards the airship. "How did I fall in love with Yuna?" Paine said. She began to think back. flashback to begining of game YRP were all on the airship, Paine was laying in bed thinking - Yuna and Rikku maybe the closest thing to a family I have. Those two are like my sisters. I must protect them like they would protect me. But, Yuna is so powerful already. She will prove to be like me. A loner.- END FLASHBACK "At first it was like a sisterly love. They are my family. Yuna has shown me alot. So has Rikku, but I love Yuna." Paine said as she started to blush a little. -Yuna lost one love. Tidus. I will make sure that she doesn't lose me too,- Paine thought. Once she finished the thought she was at the Airship. Paine looked at Rikku and laughed to herself when Rikku waved her hands to tell Paine to hurry.

END CHAP. 2

-Authors notes-

What do you think? Help me out here! e-mail me at and let me know if i can do anything( BUT TAKE THIS OFF) To make this better!

Gomen nasai for being so short.


End file.
